Living Love
by omnomnivore
Summary: The story of how Severus Snape falls in love with Hermione Granger. For the 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge.
1. Cheating

A/N: This is for the **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge.**

Cheating

* * *

><p>"Get out, Ronald Weasley! Get out of my apartment and out of my life!" Hermione yelled at her now ex-boyfriend. She had caught him with another women in their bed.<p> 


	2. Heart Broken

Heart Broken

* * *

><p>After Ron stormed out, Hermione wept. She cried for the loss of a friend and a lover. She cried for a broken heart. She cried for what could have been.<p> 


	3. Beginning

Beginning

* * *

><p>Hermione wanted normalcy after Ron, so she went to the Three Broomsticks. She meet her old Professor, Severus Snape. They started to talk and found they had things in common.<p> 


	4. Different

Different

* * *

><p>"You're more different than I thought you to be." Hermione told Severus over tea.<p>

"Same to you." Severus said with a slight smile.

Those simple words started an unlikely friendship.


	5. Funny

Funny

* * *

><p>"Did you just crack a joke?" Hermione asked in shock and disbelief.<p>

"No, I made a joke. I don't believe you can crack one open." Severus said with a smirk.


	6. Flirt

Flirt

* * *

><p>"No, do it like this." Severus corrected as he came up behind Hermione and stirred the potion with his arms wrapped around her. She blushed when his cheek brushed hers.<p> 


	7. First Date

**First Date**

A/N: I always thought they would have a more intelligent and different relationship than most; no dinner for them. =]

* * *

><p>"I've never known you to be at a loss for words, what is it, Hermione?" Severus asked gently.<p>

"Would you be my date to the bookstore grand opening?" Hermione rushed.


	8. Holding Hands

Holding Hands

A/N: I went over by three, but that's better than the original 20 over.

* * *

><p>As Hermione greeted friends, family and those who helped her store become a reality, Severus grabbed her hand. He knew what it meant and he had to let everyone know she was his.<p> 


	9. Together

Together

* * *

><p>"I had a great night with you, Hermione." Severus said.<p>

She smiled and he leaned in for their first kiss. When they broke apart, she whispered, "I'm yours, Sev, I'm yours."


	10. Roses

Roses

* * *

><p>Hermione walked in her shop a week after opening to find a dozen red roses in a crystal vase on her desk.<p>

"Who left them?" Ginny asked as she walked in the office.

"Severus."


	11. Holiday

Holiday

* * *

><p>"Have a good Christmas, Harry!" Hermione said as she and Severus left the Burrow.<p>

Hermione snuggled closer to Severus as the cold hit them.

"Let's go home, Hermione." Severus said as he held her.


	12. Love

Love

* * *

><p>"Ginny, I'm falling for him, I'm falling hard for him." Hermione confessed to her best friend.<p>

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I love him." Hermione admitted with a smile.


	13. Dance

Dance

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" Severus asked with a bow as he pulled her off the couch.<p>

They danced the night away with the radio softly playing and a warm fire crackling.


	14. I Love You

I Love You

* * *

><p>They had stopped dancing and were just enjoying each other's company snuggling on the couch.<p>

"I love you, Severus." Hermione whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Hermione." Severus said with a kiss.


	15. Prince Charming

Prince Charming

* * *

><p>"Don't let anything they say get to you, Severus! I love you and that won't change because of ignorant jerks! You are my prince charming and nothing would ever change that!" Hermione spoke passionately.<p> 


	16. Marriage

Marriage

A/N: It's getting harder and harder to keep them around 30...

* * *

><p>"Mr. Granger, I know you don't approve of me, but I love your daughter more than life itself and I would like to know if you would give me your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage?" Severus pleaded.<p> 


	17. Proposal

Proposal

* * *

><p>"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with my heart, soul and mind. I can't imagine a future without you in it and I don't want to. Will you marry me?" Severus asked in front of all their friends and family.<p>

"Yes!" She said with tears.


	18. Wedding

Wedding

* * *

><p>"Do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked.<p>

"I do!" Hermione said.

Those two words made Severus the happiest man on the planet.


	19. Virgin

Virgin

* * *

><p>"Severus..." Hermione's voice broke. "I've never done this."<p>

"Ssh, I'm here with you. I haven't either." Severus calmed her.

They spent their first real night together in a beautiful beach house in the Caribbean.


	20. Pregnant

Pregnant

* * *

><p>"Sev... we're going to be parents!" Hermione annouced happily to her husband as they lay in bed.<p>

"I'm going to be a father? I'm gonna be a dad!" Sev tested out the words.


	21. Future

Future

* * *

><p>"Sev?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.<p>

"What is it?" Severus asked with worry.

"I just felt a kick. Give me your hand." Hermione said as she placed his hand on her belly.


	22. Dream

Dream

* * *

><p>"Severus, I just had a dream we were going to have twins." Hermione said as they lay in bed in the soft light of morning.<p>

"Twins?" Sev gulped.


	23. Loss

Loss

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Severus asked as doctors started rushing around the room.<p>

"He's not breathing." One of the nurses told him.

"Make my child breath!" Severus ordered with worry.

"I'm sorry, sir..."


	24. Relief

Relief

* * *

><p>Severus started to sob in the delivery room until he heard a baby's cry break the air.<p>

"It's a girl!" the nurse announced.

"She's okay?" Severus asked with worry.

"She's healthy, sir." the nurse reponded.


	25. Beauty

Beauty

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful, Hermione..." Severus said in awe as he held his child for the first time.<p>

"She is..." Hermione said through her tears at the loss of her son.


	26. Home

Home

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Alexandra." Hermione said as they brought her home for the first time.<p>

"Welcome home." Severus repeated as he looked at his family.


	27. Forever

Forever

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Alexandra, I've got you. I'll be here for anytime you need me." Severus told his five year old daughter.<p>

"Forever, Daddy?" she asked in a small voice.

"Forever."


	28. Sparkle

Sparkle

* * *

><p>"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Alexandra sang with her mother as they looked at the stars in the sky.<p> 


	29. Money

Money

* * *

><p>"Give me your money and no one gets hurt." a mugger demanded at gunpoint as Hermione left her parent's house with Alex.<p>

"Stupefy! Obliviate!" Hermione yelled before apparating home.

"Hermione? Alex? What happened?" Severus asked as they appeared in front of him.

"We were almost mugged..." Hermione sobbed into her husband's shoulder as she held Alexandra.


	30. Photographs

Photographs

A/N: That was fun to write, I just wish I'd been able to keep to the word limit.

* * *

><p>"Is that Grandma at Hogwarts? And you as a professor? And Mum when she was little?" Leo asked his Grandpa as he went through the family album.<p>

"Yes, Grandma was a Gryffindor, and I taught potions as the Head of Slytherin. And that was the night your mum came home from the hospital." Severus told his grandchild with a smile.


End file.
